


Massage

by Louissa



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massages, Swearing, Tim actually sleeping for once, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: It’s Tim’s night off and he’s spending the night at Jason’s, Jason landed weird and rolled his ankle. Tim really is just trying his best to be a good boyfriend





	Massage

Tim was sitting by the window with a still warm coffee rested lightly on his chest, left hand curled around the mug to keep him warm while his other supported the book that was resting on his thighs. It was one of Jason’s books, well worn and pages crinkled slightly here and there, it was probably one of Jason’s favourites but he wasn’t too sure. Jason did love books.

He yawned softly as he took a sip of his coffee and debated whether or not he should sleep or wait for Jason to return from patrol. Tim had been benched for the week after he got sick and Bruce wanted him to recover properly, something about not having a spleen anymore. He had promised Jason that he would sleep too, but it was harder to sleep knowing that his boyfriend was out there possibly getting himself killed.

Sighing he stood up and put his mug in the sink and left the book on the counter so he could resume in the morning, moving to the bedroom Tim left the lounge light on so Jason could see when he got back. He stripped out of his day clothes and chucked them into the laundry basket, Jason would lecture him if he just left them on the floor like he usual did. The ex-robin opened one of the drawers and slipped Jason’s shirt over his head before crawling into the bed, turning off the light the last thing Tim remembered seeing was the clock reading 10pm.

The next time he woke the clock read 2am and he could hear soft grunts coming from the kitchen, Jason was home. Yawning softly he pulled the covers back and stumbled out of the bedroom, his hand ran through his hair trying to tame his bed head. His baby blues met Jason’s as he stood at the kitchen entrance, he couldn’t help but smile until Jason took a step forward. More like a limp.

“Sorry to wake you, babybird, just having some trouble getting my boot off.” Tim closed the distance between them before Jason could hurt himself more, his hands gently yet firmly wrapping around Jason to support him.

“It’s okay, I had enough sleep, Jay. What happened?” He looked up at him worry written all over his face as he helped Jason get to the couch, once he was sat down Tim’s fingers gently undid his boots earning a pained wince from his boyfriend.

“Just landed funny on a roof, no need to worry over me.” He rolled his eyes and looked up as Jason chuckled lightly murmuring something about how cute he is when he’s worried. Tim worked in a comfortable silence easing one shoe off before the other, the first thing he noticed was that Jason’s ankle was swollen.

“I still worry, normally you come home shot up or something but this is a little different, sit still I’ll go and get the kit.” Tim pressed a quick kiss to Jason’s forehead before he stood up and moved to the kitchen, from memory there were 3 first aid kits in Jason’s safe house. One in the bathroom, one in the kitchen and one in the laundry, the one in the kitchen had everything that Tim needed.

He returned a few moments later with the kit as well as an ice pack and some pain medication for Jason, Tim slowly slid the sock off of Jason’s foot wincing slightly when he saw the damage. There was already a large purple bruise starting to form around his ankle and up his calf slightly, muscle and tendon damage for sure.

Tim ran his fingers along the wound watching Jason’s reaction when he pressed down in different areas of his ankle, he spoke gently to him trying to keep him relaxed.

“Jay could you push your toes into my hand please?”

“Fuck that hurts like a bitch.” Was all that Tim got in return as Jason complied to his requests, there was a soft smile on Tim’s cheeks as he grabbed the bandage and started to wrap Jason’s ankle.

“Come on let’s get you to bed now, if it’s still really swollen in the morning I’ll drive you to the cave for some x-rays.” Tim spoke as he packed away some things and helped Jason up and into the bedroom, the two worked together getting his armour off and returning it to its place. Whilst grabbing Jason some pants he heard a string of swear words, turning around he saw Jason laying on his stomach face buried into the pillows.

Tim closed the drawer thinking that Jason probably didn’t need the pants anyway, he was always too hot when he slept anyways. He sighed softly and crawled into the bed, instead of laying next to Jason he sat on his bum lightly and ran his hands along Jason’s tense muscles.

“Timbo what are you doing? You should be going back to sleep instead of fussing over me.”

“You’re hurt, I want to help.” Tim felt Jason’s muscles relax under his touch, slowly he added pressure now and then as he attempted to rub away the knots. Often when Tim couldn’t sleep it would be Jason sitting on his lower thighs and massaging his back, he just wanted to return the favour.

“Love.. whatever did I do to deserve you?” Tim held back a giggle as he pressed down a little earning a light groan from Jason, shaking his head he kissed his shoulder sweetly.

“Dunno, but you must’ve done something right.” It wasn’t long before Jason was putty underneath him, it was satisfying to see Jason this relaxed. As he rolled back to his side of the bed Tim played with his boyfriends hair, his smile grew when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and he was pulled into Jason’s chest.

“I forgot to mention you look very cute in my shirts, pretty bird.” Before Tim could respond Jason’s lips were on his, capturing them in a soft and sweet kiss. As Tim pulled away he pecked Jason’s lips once more and snuggled into his chest, his eyes fluttered shut as Jason held him a little tighter.

“I love you, Jason.”

“I love you too, Tim.”


End file.
